Christmas Day
by SassyAngelofMusic
Summary: Yay Christmas Gustav/Erik fluff. Link for the cover artist in my bio! (I firmly believe Gustave is spelled Gustav so don't correct me.)


'Papa wake up! It's Christmas morning!' Erik, shocked that he slept later than Gustav, sat up and scooted over so his son had room to sit.

'And so it seems. What would you like for breakfast, Gustav?' Erik went to grab his mask off his bed side table, but his bright and energetic son pulled it out from behind his back and smiled.

'Papa I told you that you don't have to wear it around me anymore. I've grown used to it.' The old man genuinely smiled for the first time in months, touched by the gesture.

'If you're sure.' He held his hand out for the white porcelain mask and Gustav placed it in his hand. He returned it to it's normal resting place and stretched his back and arms out in attempt to get the creaks and pops out, aging really wasn't doing him any good. 'Alright, so back to my original question, what would you like for breakfast?' The brown haired child tapped his chin in thought, then smiled.

'I think eggs and toast sounds delicious.' Erik cocked his eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.

'But my boy, as you said, it's Christmas, are you sure you don't want something more...' He paused looking for the correct word, and it didn't take long to come to him. 'Extravagant? Would you possibly like to take the short walk to the bakery and get your favorite pastry? Oh what is it called?' He mimicked Gustav's chin tapping, obviously teasing. 'Turkey bun?' He shook his head. 'No that's not right. Oh my dear boy I fear my memory is fading. Do help an old man out.' Gustav giggled.

'Sticky bun papa!' Erik snapped his fingers and shook his head.

'See! You'll be having to remind me that I'm a human and not a monkey by the weeks end.'

'Well then,' Gustav slid off the side of the bed so his feet were touching the floor. 'we must get my sticky bun before then.' Gustav ran out of the room leaving Erik alone, he sighed as he laid back down and looked up at the ceiling. It had been over a year since Christine's passing thanks to that cursed Meg, his blood ran cold at the thought of her, but no matter how much he wanted to hate her, he understood her pain. He stomach churned at the thought of such an innocent woman doing that for him because of her vile mother. Had he known he would have never pursued his dreams, his dreams were not worth the loss of her innocence and mental sanity. 'I'm almost ready papa!' His high pitch voice echoed through the empty house, a reminder that it was time for him to get ready as well. He put the covers back and rose out of bed, he glanced out the window and saw that the snow hadn't let up. He decided he'd take Gustav out later after opening his presents to play in the snow before it went away in months time. He took the quick four steps over to his closet and plucked his typical suit out not straying from tradition. He buttoned up his shirt, made sure the sleeves were properly positioned and repeated the similar process with his waistcoat. After securing his two jackets and dress pants he picked his shoes up and sat down on the bed to lace them up. Gustav knocked on the open door before walking in, 'Do you think we could possibly play in the snow after presents?' Erik smiled and nodded, knowing how much Gustav loved the winter season.

'I was going to suggest the very same thing to you.' His face lit up and he ran out of the room and he knew he had gone downstairs since the squeak of the first step was audible. After getting his final shoe on he stood up, and secured his mask in place as he grabbed his scarf from the hook behind his door. His footsteps as he descended down the stairs rung through the empty house along with the crackling of the fire that was providing heat for the tiny cottage on the outskirts of Manhattan. He got to the final step and Gustav was sitting on the couch playing with his music box which he had received from him when he, Christine and the pathetic excuse for a human being, Raoul arrived the day everything started to change. 'Are you ready to go? The sooner we get back the quicker you get to open your presents.' He smiled down at the boy as he walked up to him, his heart heavy, knowing he had all to do with Christine's death. He opened the door for Gustav and he thanked him as he left the warmth for the bitter cold. Erik followed him out and took his hand, what would have become of her if she hadn't come here? Would she have found a way to get away from him? Accepted anything that came her way? Ended up dying from an injury from the adult sized child? These questions haunted him nearly every day.

'Can I ride on your back papa?' They continued walking as he considered the question then stopped, he knelt down in the cold snow not paying any attention to the dampening cloth on his knee as he climbed onto Erik's back. Once he was secure Erik rose and they continued their journey. 'Papa?'

'Yes Gustav?' Erik glanced over his shoulder to look at his son then looked back ahead of him.

'I know you don't like to talk about it, but I was wondering if you might allow us to visits mothers grave next year on the day that she died?' It was a fair request wasn't it? The child just wanted to visit his mother, when your mother isn't an abusive woman who wouldn't want to visit their mothers grave? He sighed.

'Gustav, I'd be happy to take you, but you know her grave is in France, alas, I can't go there.'

'Oh please papa. I miss her so.' How could he deny this child anything? Slowly caving he nodded.

'Alright, I'll consider it. We have a months before we would have to leave, I cannot promise you anything though.' He felt him nod and tighten his grip around Erik's neck.

'Thank you.' Erik turned left and walked up to the bakery door, Gustav slid down off his back so that his feet were on the ground. Erik held the door open for him then followed him inside after he entered the building. He was greeted by the warmth from the ovens which was welcomed by his reddened nose and the mixture of scents from the various pastries. They walked up to the counter and as they reached it, an older gentleman who went by the name of Samuel Rushmorth, no older than 60 walked out, smile on his face.

'Oh Mister Destler what a pleasant surprise! I do hope your morning is going well.' Erik nodded kindly.

'Very well indeed, thank you for consideration, and may I wish you a Merry Christmas.'

'And a Merry Christmas for you both.' He walked up to the counter and looked down at Gustav. 'So what did you get for Christmas? Surely nothing boring like socks. You're far too young to receive socks for Christmas. That comes later in life.' Gustav smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

'I don't know, we haven't opened presents yet. I hope I got a train though! They look like such fun!' Erik smiled at the vision of Gustav happily assembling the train that's currently wrapped under the tree.

'Well I'm sure Old Saint Nick got cha' one if you were good this year.' He leaned down and whispered, 'Where you good this year young man?' Gustav smiled and nodded reassuring.

'I was on my best behaviour all year!'

'Well then.' He put his flour coated hands on the counter. 'I don't see how you didn't get one this year.' He brought his hands up and rubbed them together, 'So what can I get for you two this fine morning? The usual?'

'Would we ever stray to anything but the usual?' Erik smirked.

'Well seeing as the usual is my favorite recipe in this shop, I hope you don't.' He pulled a paper bag and flicked it in the air so it would pop open. He grabbed two of the Sticky Buns out of the case and set them in the bag. He rubbed his hands on his apron which had seen better days then rolled the top of the bag up. He put the bag over the counter and Erik took it, as he rustled through his pocket for his change, Samuel held his hand out as a signal to stop. 'My Christmas present from me to you both since you're always here buying up my stock of Sticky Buns.' He smirk and rustle Gustav's hair. 'Have an amazing Christmas you two.' Out of gratitude Erik pulled out a dime and set it on the counter.

'We'll see you soon Samuel. Have an an excellent New Year and tell Francine that I said hello.'

'I will Mister Destler.' He smiled appreciatively as they left the bakery and back out onto the boardwalk. Erik held his hand out and Gustav happily took hold of it.

'So would you like me to make some eggs to go along with your bun?'

'Yes please!' Gustav beamed up at Erik. How had he become so lucky? He'd done nothing to deserve this honor, he did not deserve Christine's forgiveness nor her love and yet she gave it to him despite his flaws and actions, she didn't have to tell him that Gustav was his, but she did anyway. Erik feared for what might have become of Gustav had Erik not known he was his son and not Raoul's.

'So, Gustav, if we're going to travel to France would you like to visit London perhaps?'

'You would take me to London?' He sounded amazed by the thought.

'But of course, why travel all that way just to visit one place? London is beautiful, lively and you would enjoy it.'

'I'd love to papa!'

'Well that's good to hear.' The finished their trek through the thick snow that was draped over the ground and they both were delighted when they returned back to their cozy home. Erik shook the snow off of his shoulders and hair before helping Gustav with the snow on him. He shrugged his jacket off and went over to the fire to add several logs so it was no longer in danger of dying soon. Please with it's condition he set the bag of sweets on the counter and opened the icebox and pulled several eggs out and quickly shut it not wanting to add any unneeded chill to the house. He turned the burner on and grabbed the cast iron skillet from the pan holder hanging above the stove, once he set it down he picked one of the several spatulas from the vase he had them stored in. He cracked the eggs one by one into the skillet once it had heated and the butter had melted. 'The usual or are you adventurous and willing to try over easy today?'

'Are over easy good?' He walked over to the doorway of the kitchen.

'Well I like them, but you may not be one for the runny yolk yet.'

'Just the usual then please. I don't want to waste eggs if I end up not liking them.' He got back up on the bar stool where he was sitting playing with the musical box once again. As the eggs were cooking he grabbed two plates and cups from out of the cabinet then picked up the bag of Sticky Buns. He opened it and pulled the balls of dough and sticky icing out and set them down on the plates. He grabbed the safety glove so he wouldn't burn himself and scraped the scrambled eggs onto the plates since it was more hassle than it was worth this morning to make his typical sunny side up eggs. Pulling two forks and knifes from a drawer, he set them on the plates then walked over to the icebox and pulled the bottle of milk out then proceeded to pour the glasses up much higher than half full due to the sweetness of the meal. In two trips he had everything on the bar where they were now sitting eating the meal. Erik looked over at his son and saw that he had a pecan stuck to his cheek. How the devil did he even get that there? He nudged his shoulder with his then pointed at his own left cheek hoping Gustav would understand. He grabbed at his left cheek then his right and popped the chopped nut in his mouth. Erik rolled his eyes in amusement as they finished their meal.

'Alright, I'll clean the dishes later, you've waited patiently enough to open your presents.' Gustav in a rush, got down off the bar stood and ran over to the Christmas tree. He got down on his knees and started rummaging through the small pile of boxes all addressed to him. Erik not as quickly arrived at the tree and he sat down on the near by couch watching him in thought of how going back to France would work.

'Can I open this one first?' He held up a box, which he couldn't remember what was in it for the life of him. Erik nodded.

'Don't ask me what you can and cannot open, they're yours. Go crazy.' That's all he needed, he ripped the wrapping apart and then worked on opening the box which Erik now remembered was some more paper for his drawing and for when he wanted to write any melodies that came to mind. He grinned and held the stack of paper up.

'Oh thank you! I was just starting to run out!'

'You're welcome.' He set the stack to the side and grabbed the next present which was a new quill and ink jar, then some new pencils as well. By the end of it he had the train he wanted terribly, the stock paper, pencils, ink and quill, an old violin he was attached to last time they had visited the music store and a small music box that played Beethoven the 5th on it which surprisingly was his favorite gift of them all. He got up from the floor and carefully stepped over his presents to walk over to Erik. He wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

'Thank you for the gifts. They're wonderful.' He let go and disappeared upstairs only to return moments later with a small item wrapped in yesterdays newspaper. Erik smirked remembering how puzzled he was when he couldn't find the front page of it yesterday morning. Gustav handed him the object and looked down at the floor. 'I hope you like it, I really didn't know what to get you so I just decided to make something for you.' It definitely had some weight to it, he peeled the newspaper away secretly hoping he could salvage it, but gave up when it tore. He finished unwrapping it and was amazed at the object in his hand. It was a piece of wood beautifully shaped into a music note, polished and not a rough edge in sight.

'It's beautiful Gustav, how on Earth did you manage to make this?'

'Well I shaped it out with tools I found around the house, but I had William's dad polish it for me since I couldn't. I just remembers how annoyed you'd get when you stack of paper would blow around when it's windy, so I thought this might help.' Erik set the gift down beside him and pulled Gustav in for a hug.

'Thank you so much. It's perfect, now we can have the windows open more often in the fall.' Erik let his son down and stood up. 'So are you ready for a battle?'

'What battle?'

'Oh I never underestimate my opponent, especially in a snow ball fight. Come on, let's get our coats on then we'll go to the backyard and see who will win the war. Winner gets to pick the first song that I play on the piano.' Christine's determination that he would recognize until he died set across his sons face.

'You're on!' He hurried over to the coat hanger and put his outer wear on in record time. As usual, Erik followed along slowly. He pulled his jacket on and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

'Alright, let's do this.' They walked through the family room and into the dining room where the door to the backyard was. Once they were outside Gustav ran to the back of the small yard and started forming his ammunition. Half way through the perilous battle Erik fell into the snow, pretending to be wounded. As he got up he didn't see Gustav in front of him. 'Where'd you go Gustav?' He turned, no one. Puzzled he scanned the yard then yelped when ice was shoved down the back of his pants. 'Oh you little...' Erik smiled and ignored the numbing sensation on his backside and bundled up another ball of snow. 'You've picked the wrong opponent.'

Soaked, they both walked back inside and hurried upstairs to get dry and warm so they didn't catch anything. Erik and Gustav hung their wet clothes over the shower curtain rod and went to their respective rooms to finish drying off and to get changed. Erik settled on just simple black pants and a shirt since he had no plans of leaving the house for the rest of the day. He pulled the blanket off his bed and walked down stairs, Gustav already sitting in front of the fire wrapped in his blanket. 'Would you like some tea?' He nodded.

'Please.' Erik draped his blanket over the back of the sofa and went into the kitchen to put the water onto boil. He gathered the herbs, cups and platters as the water rose to proper temperature. When the kettle started to whistle he turned the burner off and poured a healthy amount into both cups. He set the kettle down and picked the cups up, he set them down besides Gustav and went over to grab his blanket before planting himself in front of the fire next to Gustav. He wrapped the blanket around him after handing Gustav his tea.

'You fought well out there my son. To show how proud I am, you get the honor of picking the first song.' Gustav laughed, which filled the house with sound.

'Can you play We Three Kings? Mother used to sing it every Christmas.' He sighed, knowing just how much Gustav missed Christine.

'I'd love to.' Once they were warm and the tea was gone, the sun had fallen. They were currently sitting at the piano, Erik preparing to play for the first time in a month or so. He silently scolded himself for not playing in so long as he remembered the notes to the song Gustav requested. 'Ready?' Gustav sat beside Erik on the piano stool still wrapped in his blanket.

'_We three kings of Orient are,_

_Bearing gifts we traverse afar._

_Field and fountain, moor and mountain,_

_Following yonder star-' _Gustav laid his head on Erik's arm, it obvious that he was tired. Erik looked down as he continued playing the song, imagining the song being sung by Christine, her standing at the side of the piano smiling just like she used to before he let himself ruin everything good he had going in his life.


End file.
